Gaming systems generally use game controllers to provide input to the game processor in order to indicate an action on a display. For example, a joystick controller or game pad with buttons may be used to allow a person to interact with the game on the display.
Some gaming systems may have a dedicated controller to input the desired actions. Aircraft games can use dedicated aircraft-type cockpit controls that connect to the game console. Automobile games can use dedicated steering wheels and gas/brake pedals that connect to the game console.